


Proposal Vlog (I'm engaged!!)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: YouTube AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vlogger AU, YouTube, Youtuber AU, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a vlogger and he finally proposes to his boyfriend Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Vlog (I'm engaged!!)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2k16!!!!  
> If you like, comment and kudos and maybe I can do more vlogger aus?  
> Xx  
> t

[Derek smiles widely holding a camera, in his living room]  
"Okay, I'm going to let you all in on a little secret. Today I am planning on proposing to Stiles. He has no clue and just thinks we're going on a very special date night." 

[Stiles and Derek in the car, Stiles singing and Derek rolling his eyes]  
"Okay babe, babe! Are you done? Tell them what we're going to do."  
"Alright, tonight we're going to go to Red Lobster which I know is super basic but I love it and I really want some coconut shrimp and a margarita and we all know that if Stiles isn't happy then no ones happy and-"  
"Babe, you're rambling." Derek says, nodding towards the camera.  
Stiles blushes,  
"Sorry. Um yeah, we're going to dinner and then we're going to go back to the hotel- if this is your first time watching one of my lovely Der-bear's vlogs, we're in Minneapolis area for some work things so it's like a mini vacation- and no we're not gonna be doing anything naughty in the hotel- get your mind out of the gutter! The only reason I bring it up is cause Derek and I have some unfinished speed business- like the card game. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up right now."

[Stiles smiling while holding two cheddar bay biscuits]  
"So what did you order Stiles?"  
"I ordered a mega margarita," He does a little dance,"And some coconut shrimp and mashed potatoes and a freaking salad cause Derek said I'm getting fat."  
"Hey!"  
"Okay he didn't say that, but I'm packing on the pounds so I gotta eat some rabbit food."  
"Don't say that! You're gorgeous."  
Stiles blushes and shoves a biscuit in his mouth,  
"What did you order Der?"  
"I ordered some crab legs and mixed veggies and a martini." 

[Stiles holding the camera, smiling wide]  
"Derek is in the bathroom, so I stole the camera. Our food is really good and I'm having a good time. It's been awhile since we've had a date night, we just both get so busy you know? Life can really get in the way of this whole being in love stuff. If I can give any sort of advice it would just be spend time together.  
"I mean Derek and I are very fortunate to be financially stable, but even if all you have is each other, savor that. Spend the day in bed together. Or even a few extra minutes. Ask about your spouse's day, and care about the answer. Love isn't going to make sure you stay together, you have to work for that." 

"What are you doing babe?"  
"Nothing, sorry I got bored and I missed you."  
[Stiles sticks his tongue out before Derek appears on screen]  
"See you gotta entertain this one every minute of every day, he's a child like that."  
"Shut up! You love me."  
[Derek raises an eyebrow]  
"Do I?"  
"Derek!" Stiles whines.  
[Derek rolls his eyes, and leans to peck Stiles]  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Derek."  
"I know you do."  
[Derek grins, before bending down]  
"What are you doing?" Stiles asks curiously.  
"My shoe is untied." 

[Derek kneels and reties his black dress shoes, before sitting up and reaching in his pocket]  
"Stiles, we've been together for a long time and at first I didn't think it was going to last. I mean you were a pushy little sophomore and I was the big popular baseball captain."  
"Yeah I was the pushy sophomore who helped you pass your ACT, you douchebag."  
"Shush! I'm giving a speech. Anyway, now you're the hot shot and I'm your pushy sidekick."  
Stiles snorts,  
"As if."  
"No, honest. There have been so many things that have almost tore us apart and we're still here, almost eight years later."  
[Derek pulls a small box out of his pocket and opens the ring box]  
"Stiles Stilinski, I think it's past time for me to make an honest man out of you. Will you marry me?" 

[Theres a loud crash and the screen goes back]

[Stiles on the screen smiling wide, Derek leaning into his chest, a small smile on his face] 

"Okay this is going to be extremely late, because um I broke the fucking camera."  
"Stiles! You can't swear!"  
"I'm sorry. Sorry kids who watch us. But that camera was expensive."  
"No shit. I'm the one who bought it."  
"I will buy you one hundred new cameras."  
[Stiles runs a hand through Derek's hair and then kisses his jaw]  
"I'm sorry baby. I was not expecting that."  
"I assumed, when my thousand dollar camera crashed to the ground."  
[Stiles shoves at Derek]  
"Shush, you have a new one now. Let's talk about me ring."

[Stiles wiggles his finger in front of the camera, the silver ring encrusted with tiny diamonds sits on his finger]  
"Doesn't Der have good taste? I don't have as good of taste so he's gonna get stuck with a big fat pink diamond. Comment below what kind of ring I should get Derek! And subscribe! Anything you want to add honey?"  
"Comment giving Stiles shit for breaking my camera."  
"Comment giving Derek shit for crying after proposing to me." 

[Derek crosses his arms over his chest, and scoots away from Stiles. Stiles throws an arm around him and pulls him back]  
"Get back here babe. Say goodbye. Bye guys!"  
"Bye. Please subscribe for more videos with this fool."  
"Shut up, you wanna marry this fool."


End file.
